Cifras y letras
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Beyond Birthday prepara su plan. Atormentado por cifras y letras, descubrirá que serán sus mejores aliados… para algo más.


**Bueno, aquí traigo este pequeño one shot, que participa en el reto de las moralejas propuesto por pervertdays. En esa comunidad es indispensable que el fic sea yaoi y viendo el tema que me tocó: #17. "Debemos estar siempre orgullosos de lo que amamos, y no tener pena en publicarlo", pues decidí innovar un poco con la pareja (ya que el tema no se me ajustaba bien para mis parejas yaoi habituales jejeje)**

**Título:** Cifras y letras.

**Pairing:** Beyond Birthday/L

**Género:** Drama, general

**Rating:** M

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de "The Los Angeles BB murder cases" (Another Note), yaoi, lime, sexo implícito.

**Número de palabras:** 1403

**Resumen:** Beyond Birthday prepara su plan. Atormentado por cifras y letras, descubrirá que serán sus mejores aliados… para algo más.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Cualquier cosa referente a Another Note, pertenece a éstos y a Nisioisin. Yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto.

**Pues nada, no tiene mucho que comentar, pero espero que os guste ^o^ (mi primera vez escribiendo un BB/L en serio)**

CIFRAS Y LETRAS

Todavía con la piel húmeda y el cabello goteando, Beyond Birthday se dejó caer en el colchón. Porque ni siquiera a aquello podía llamársele cama, un colchón precariamente dispuesto sobre el suelo en un rincón del apartamento. Y tampoco sería acertado llamar a aquello apartamento, pues no era más que el piso superior de una nave industrial, aprovechando el hueco dejado entre la cubierta a dos aguas del edificio, situado en un polígono a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Lo que cualquier decorador de pacotilla o agente de inmobiliaria habría calificado como "loft" para aumentar el atractivo de aquella estancia, no era sino un espacio diáfano y viejo con únicamente lo necesario para vivir.

Pero Beyond Birthday no había viajado hasta Los Ángeles para vivir el sueño americano o intentar hacerse un hueco en la industria del cine. No. Él había ido hasta allí con un propósito muy diferente, y aquel cuchitril no sólo era de lo poco medianamente decente que podía permitirse sino que incluso a veces, era bastante tranquilizador no contar con vecinos curiosos que espiaran las extrañas conductas de aquel joven bohemio con acento británico.

Aspiró el olor a limpio, en su cuerpo, en las sábanas recién puestas. Era una especie de ritual que jamás fallaba: siempre que Beyond Birthday regresaba de madrugada, se daba una ducha y ponía sábanas limpias en el colchón para borrar cualquier rastro que pudiera hacerle sentir sucio en su propio santuario.

Y entonces, se dedicaba a _él_, en cuerpo y alma, como había venido haciéndolo desde que entró en aquel maldito orfanato de Winchester muchos años atrás.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, observó una de las paredes, la única parte de la estancia que había sido personalizada por su nuevo habitante. No eran flores, ni cuadros, ni ningún tipo de objeto decorativo superfluo. Eran recortes de periódico pinchados con alfileres en la pared, todos ellos relacionados con algún caso resuelto por el gran L en el pasado.

Oh, el gran L…

Y Beyond Birthday, antes de deslizar la mano por su completa desnudez hasta alcanzar su miembro excitado, pasó por su pecho, donde tenía tatuada una L de trazos góticos sobre su lado izquierdo. Acarició ese trozo de piel, dedicándole con ello su próxima hazaña y entonces sus dedos se cerraron sobre su sexo, comenzando su personal ofrenda a su deidad particular.

Beyond Birthday cerró los ojos porque ya estaba harto de ver nombres y números constantemente a lo largo del día, y en ese momento el único nombre que necesitaba ver era el de L Lawliet.

Esa cualidad especial le había atormentado durante muchísimo tiempo, llevándole al extremo de llegar a usar el alcohol y las drogas como la única forma en que esas letras y dígitos parecían desvanecerse, o al menos hacerse borrosas hasta el punto de casi poder obviarlas. Fue en uno de esos estados narcotizados, cuando recabó ese tatuaje especial. No fue por soberbia, aunque su objetivo último fuera ostentar algún día ese título. Fue para recordarse cada día que aquella era su razón para seguir adelante. De igual modo que unos se tatúan una imagen de Jesucristo o la Virgen María en agradecimiento o como muestra de su fe, Beyond Birthday lo hizo con L. Ni siquiera le hubiera hecho falta llenar toda una pared con recortes para recordar cuál era el sentido de su vida. Tampoco le habría sido indispensable recordárselo con tinta impregnada en su piel para siempre. Ya lo llevaba grabado a fuego en su orgullo, imborrable como los nombres de dos adolescentes enamorados rasgados sobre la corteza de un árbol.

Si lo hubiera sabido de antemano, no lo habría creído, pero sus ojos, esos que tanta ansiedad le había causado en el pasado, al final se habían convertido en su mejor arma, en sus aliados a la hora de llevar a cabo su retorcido plan.

Aunque aparentemente aleatoria, la elección de Los Ángeles como su destino final respondía a un juego alfabético, parte de una complicada prueba esbozada al nivel intelectual del mismísimo L. Números y letras eran a lo que Beyond Birthday estaba acostumbrado y haciendo uso de su peculiar habilidad trazó el resto de su jugada.

Lo tenía todo pensado y tan pronto llegó a la citada ciudad de la costa oeste, se dedicó a poner todo a punto para la función final. Durante semanas, Beyond Birthday recorrió las calles de Los Ángeles prestando atención a cuantas personas se cruzaba en su camino, leyendo rápidamente nombres y esperanzas de vida. Una ardua tarea y agotadora, por supuesto. Necesitaba encontrar unos sujetos con ciertas características especiales y no era algo fácil. En su búsqueda frecuentó muchos lugares y muchas personas, pero lo que le hacía regresar a casa y encerrarse en la ducha inmediatamente para limpiar la ofensa no era el haber encontrado a un posible candidato para sus experimentos, sino haber hecho uso de sus habilidades para su propio placer.

Para Beyond Birthday era inevitable que, al estar pendiente de los nombres de todo aquel que se topaba, aquellos cuyos nombres tenían como iniciales dos L, también saltaran a la vista. Así, sin esperarlo, no sólo se encontró buscando desesperadamente personas cuyo nombre y apellido empezaran por la letra B, sino que, inconscientemente también llamaban su atención aquellos cuyas ambas iniciales fueran una L.

No le importó si eran hombre o mujer, siempre y cuando tuvieran la complexión adecuada y pudiese aferrarse a unas caderas marcadas por la delgadez y fuese capaz de ver una mata de cabello oscuro mientras les enculaba en el servicio de un bar. Ese era el único requisito.

Y luego, Beyond Birthday regresaba a su "hogar" y limpiaba de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de la herejía cometida, porque ninguno de ellos podría jamás compararse con el verdadero L, ninguno le devolvía una mirada inquisidora, un comentario mordaz mientras agarraba las sábanas con fuerza y se corría de gusto al ser sodomizado por su más inmediato sucesor.

Beyond Birthday recordaba todos aquellos momentos con amargura, adecuando su mano al ritmo necesario, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, en la soledad de su refugio. Qué lejanos eran aquellos tiempos en que L prestaba atención a su más perturbado discípulo, siempre causándole un dolor de cabeza tras otro, siempre reclamándole con alguna nueva y desagradable travesura… Cuánto echaba de menos aquellas batallas verbales, donde ambas lenguas, a cual más viperina, acababan enlazadas en una guerra física por el poder mediante besos dolorosos y apasionados, gemidos y fluidos, cuerpos que se aman y se odian hasta querer romperse el uno al otro.

Beyond Birthday echaba mucho de menos todo aquello y esa era la razón por la que decidió que era el momento de volver a entrar en la vida de L, pues éste le había desterrado de ella y el despechado joven había ideado una manera de regresar.

Ya se había follado a L, literalmente, y había demostrado quién era el dominante en el plano físico. Y ahora le quedaba hacerlo, figuradamente, en el plano mental.

Con un último estremecimiento, terminó, y llevó sus dedos manchados a sus labios, tiñéndolos a su vez con el rojo de la herida que él mismo se había producido de forma involuntaria. Una mezcla de sangre y semen terminó de retocar su tatuaje, convirtiéndolo en una B improvisada.

Una débil carcajada escapó de Beyond Birthday antes de darse cuenta que tendría que volver a ducharse y a cambiar las sábanas otra vez. Si todo salía según lo previsto, B ocuparía el lugar de L al proporcionarle un caso imposible de resolver.

Esa noche estaba contento. Había encontrado a Backyard Bottomslash.

Conociendo a L, estaba seguro de que la relación que les unía quedaría en secreto, únicamente era una cuestión de pudor. El gran detective L era del tipo de personas que resolvían los casos en solitario, pero de todas formas podía tener por seguro que nada de lo sucedido entre ellos saldría a la luz. Todo iba a ser un juego entre ellos dos, una especie de broma privada que sólo L podría entender.

Y por eso, no le importaba clamarlo a los cuatro vientos y hacer partícipe al mundo entero de su existencia, porque sólo L sería capaz de comprender el halo personal en el que todo quedaría envuelto.

Pero antes, aún tenía algunos temas que solventar. Antes de apagar la luz para dormir, tenía que terminar de hacer cierto crucigrama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A ver si me voy aclarando un poco y le meto mano otra vez a mis fics de Death Note, que llevan demasiado tiempo de vacaciones T___T**

**Por una vez he querido saltarme un poco el canon y he puesto que BB y L se conocían (y bueno, no sólo se conocían, como habéis podido ver en el fic XDDDD). De hecho, esa parte en el libro es muy confusa y yo creo que se puede interpretar perfectamente que L miente cuando dice que no conoce personalmente a BB. En fin, que he querido tomar esa idea siendo consciente de que me he saltado un poquito el canon ^^**

**El BB/L es una pareja interesante, a ver si vuelvo a escribir sobre ellos ^^**

**Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios ;)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
